Behind Your Pain
by ThisRide
Summary: Luego de que ocurra un incendio en Dalton, Blaine se muda con los Hummel-Hudson, quienes deciden hospedarlo, y conocerá a Kurt Hummel. Nadie en su familia lo quiere, debido a que es un joven problemático y rebelde, pero que en su interior, solo quiere desesperadamente que alguien cuide de él. Skank!Kurt badboy!Kurt Eventual Klaine.
1. Capítulo 1

Blaine y sus compañeros no podían creer la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. La Academia Dalton, una escuela secundaria exclusiva para hombres, dónde se hospedaban cientos de alumnos todos los años, se encontraba ardiendo, y las llamas eran tan altas que parecían estar acariciando las nubes. Todos se encontraban viendo como los bomberos hacían su mayor esfuerzo por apagar el fuego en el viejo edificio, pero parecía casi imposible.

Por suerte era el primer día de clases, y aún nadie se había aventurado dentro del viejo edificio. De hecho, allí era a dónde se dirigía Blaine, con su maleta en mano y su mochila colgando en su espalda.

"Esto es horrible…" Comentó Zach junto a él, observando el fuego que por suerte comenzaba a apagarse. No era el único, por supuesto, la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban observando el escenario a una distancia segura.

"¿Que creen que sucederá ahora? ¿Dónde nos quedaremos?" Preguntó Thad.

"No se preocupen chicos… De seguro el director Dawson encontrará una solución" Dijo Blaine, volteandose para enfrentar a sus amigos "No nos dejarán durmiendo el la calle, así que tranquilos" Les aseguró.

Blaine era como el líder de sus amigos (Excepto en el coro, dónde Wes, David y Thad dirigían por ser parte del concejo, aunque por supuesto, al ser el vocalista principal de los Warblers, tenía cierto nivel de liderazgo). Siempre fue decidido, un líder, el tipo de persona que tomaría las decisiones cuando las situaciones sobrepasaban al resto. Sobre todas las cosas, era un joven sumamente protector de sus seres queridos.

Le encanta poder defender a sus seres queridos (No que realmente necesitará defenderlos de nadie en Dalton, aunque si así fuera, sabía que podría fácilmente ganar una pelea, no sólo en cuanto a intelecto pero también una pelea física, ya que practica boxeo desde hace años) y poder cuidar de ellos. Si, Blaine era como una mamá gallina. Cuando Wes se resfrío el invierno pasado, Blaine se pasó 2 noches seguidas en su habitación, atendiendolo, trayendo comida para él, poniendo paños fríos en su frente y asegurándose de que tomara su medicina. Cuando Nick se fracturó el brazo, Blaine tomó apuntes por el todo el mes. Cuando David no entendía la clase de matemáticas, Blaine se sentó junto a él y lo ayudó a estudiar por horas. A él simplemente le gustaba cuidar de los demás.

Quizás se deba a que en su casa, con su familia, jamás había tenido el control. Sus padres siempre habían decidido por él. No pudo elegir en cuanto a dónde iba a estudiar, no pudo actuar ni decir lo que realmente quería, no podía ser él mismo… Sus padres siempre tenían la última palabra, y la mayoría de las veces, tomaban las decisiones equivocadas. Por eso le gustaba tanto estudiar en Dalton. Si bien aún debía respetar las reglas del establecimiento, Blaine amaba tener su propia habitación, donde era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

A pesar de nunca realmente haber tenido una buena relación con sus padres, y de no estar de acuerdo con la mayor parte de sus decisiones, Blaine los respetaba mucho, y se esforzaba por ser el hijo educado y de buenos modales que ellos esperaban. Cualquiera que lo conociera diría que es la persona más encantadora, gentil, dulce y sensible que pudiera conocer.

Algo que quizás muchos no saben, es que Blaine era un romántico. El soñaba con encontrar a esa persona especial, con quien compartiría su vida, su amor, su primer beso, su primera vez… desafortunadamente, aún no la había conocido… o a ninguna otra.

Muy probablemente en consecuencia de su familia conservadora y estricta, que jamás lo dejó ser el mismo, que le dijeron siempre que debía ocultar lo que era frente a los demás (¡Porque nadie podía saber que el hijo menor de los Anderson era gay!), Blaine era un adolescente muy cerrado y tímido en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Mientras siempre se había mostrado fuerte y seguro, su vida romántica era su punto débil.

De vuelta en el presente, el incendio finalmente se había acabado, y los bomberos se encontraban ahora dentro del edificio, revisando los daños. Sin embargo, cualquier estudiante podía decir, con tan solo observarlo desde el exterior, que se encontraba completamente destruido.

* * *

"¿Señor Dawson?" Preguntó Wes Montgomery, monitor de pasillo, miembro del comité escolar y líder del coro, entrando en la nueva 'oficina' del director. La única parte de la Academia que se había salvado era el gimnasio, que se encontraba separado del resto de la escuela. Mientras todos los alumnos se encontraban 'acampando' en la cancha de baloncesto, el director se había instalado en la pequeña oficina del entrenador.

"Adelante, Wes" Dijo el hombre mayor, quitándose los lentes y frotándose los ojos con cansancio, sentado en el escritorio. Frente a él se encontraban pilas de papeles, esparcidos por toda la superficie.

"Lamento molestarlo señor" Dijo educadamente Wes, tomando asiento frente al director.

"Está bien, ha sido un día agitado" Respondió el hombre mayor. Se veía extremadamente cansado, y tenía arrugas en su rostro que lo hacían parecer mayor de lo que realmente era.

"Lo sé… ha sido un día loco, el incendio si que fue devastador… Si se me permite preguntar, ¿Ya saben cómo comenzó?" Preguntó Wes.

"Al parecer fue un cortocircuito en una de las aulas. Normalmente no habría causado tanto daño, pero la academia es antigua, los edificios son viejos, hechos en su mayoría de madera… El daño es irreparable, y tendremos que comenzar una construcción desde cero" Dijo él "Lamentablemente, esto nos llevará años…"

Los ojos de Wes se abrieron como platos "¿Años?"

El director asintió con una sonrisa tensa y triste "Los dos edificios destruidos tenían más de 180 habitaciones, incluyendo las aulas, los baños, las salas de descanso y la cafetería"

"Pero… ¿Dónde se supone que estudiaremos este año?" Preguntó Wes, bastante preocupado.

"Por esta noche, les pediré a los alumnos que se acomoden en la cancha de basketball, en el gimnasio, en los vestuarios… inclusive en las duchas. El edificio es grande, debería haber lugar suficiente para todos" Dijo William Dawson.

"Por supuesto señor, yo me encargaré de acomodarlos…" Dijo Wes de inmediato.

"Sin embargo, y en vista de que no dispondremos de la escuela este año… he pensado en una solución un poco diferente..." Mencionó, aunque se veía incierto.

"¿De que se trata?" Preguntó el alumno.

El director se acomodó mejor en su escritorio, suspirando. Sabía que no era lo más conveniente o lo más cómodo para sus alumnos. Así mismo, sabía que sus padres estaban pagando mucho dinero a la escuela, en parte para cubrir la estadía de sus hijos… Pero no veía otra salida. Era el fin de Dalton.

* * *

Carole había sido una madre soltera desde siempre, ya que el padre de Finn había muerto antes de que él siquiera hubiera nacido. Finn había sido el centro del universo para su madre, trabajando doble turnos para asegurarse de que a su hijo nunca le faltara nada, y que se sintiera amado y valorado. Ella no quería que Finn jamás se sintiera menos querido que otros niños solo porque no tenía un padre, por eso se encargó de dárselo todo, su atención, su tiempo, su amor, su vida.

Y entonces, un día, conoció a Burt Hummel, y su pequeña familia cambió por completo. Burt resultó ser un hombre extraordinario, era protector, sensible, amoroso… Era un buen hombre. Finn tenía 15 años entonces, y ambos veían partidos juntos, hablaban de football y de niñas, iban a ver los juegos, comían comida chatarra, veían películas de acción… Por primera vez en su vida, Finn tuvo un padre, y se sentía realmente genial.

Carol y Burt llevaban ahora 2 años de casados, y las cosas eran geniales… Pero a pesar de todo, la llegada de su nuevo padrastro a su vida no había sido solo felicidad. Con él, habían llegado sus hijos, y Finn se llevaba bien con la mayoría de ellos… Excepto por uno.

Burt Hummel había quedado viudo con 5 niños a su cargo hace ya 8 años. Chris y Carson, los gemelos mayores, Kurt y Jeff, los gemelos del medio, y Judith, quien era solo una bebé cuando su madre había muerto.

No era la situación ideal, por supuesto, y sobre todo considerando que Burt no solo tenía su propio taller mecánico, que le ocupaba mucho tiempo, sino que también se había postulado para senador. Pero a pesar del dolor que estaba sufriendo Burt, decidió continuar con su campaña. Si, estaba devastado por la muerte de su esposa, pero al menos podía ocupar su mente en el trabajo.

Y eso fue lo que hizo, Trabajó hasta tarde, tanto en el taller como en el senado, viajó a distintos lugares, visitó gente, hizo entrevistas, firmó documentos, dio discursos, tomó decisiones… Hizo todo lo que pudo para mantener su mente ocupada, nunca permitiéndose tener un solo momento libre, porque sabía que en cuanto tuviera un descanso, su mente viajaría a la memoria de su esposa, y era simplemente demasiado doloroso.

Pero Burt no consideró lo duro que esto fue para sus hijos. Chris y Carson tenían 13 años, Jeff y Kurt 8 y Judith solo 2 cuando su madre murió. Y entonces su padre los abandonó. Nunca estaba en casa, a penas si lo veían… Al principio, habían tenido a las típicas niñeras adolescentes, las cuales realmente no les prestaban atención y los enviaba a dormir temprano, para poder escabullir a sus novios a la casa…

Entonces los gemelos mayores cumplieron 16 años, y Burt dejó de contratarles niñeras, ya que los niños eran lo suficientemente mayores para cuidar de sus hermanos.

Pero claro que no lo hicieron.

Después de todo, eran dos adolescentes de 16 años… Lo último que querían era quedarse atrapados en casa cuidando de sus hermanos menores. Por eso, mientras su padre se encontraba quién sabe dónde, los adolescentes se escapaban para ir a fiestas, para encontrarse con sus novias (o novio, en el caso de Chris), y todas las otras típicas cosas de los adolescentes.

Finalmente, y al cumplir los 18, ambos empacaron sus maletas y se dirigieron a la universidad de Nueva York sin mirar atrás. Después de todo, su padre nunca había estado con ellos, y si bien querían y extrañarían a sus hermanos, eran jóvenes y no tenían por qué hacerse cargo de ellos. Era su oportunidad para estudiar y forjarse un futuro. Nadie los culpo por irse, era lo que se esperaba de cualquier joven de 18 años… Pero aún así fue duro.

Pero eso fue hace años… Hablemos un poco de la actualidad.

Judith, a sus 10 años, era la niña más inteligente e independiente que jamás habías visto. Luego de que sus hermanos mayores se fueron a Nueva York, su padre contrató nuevamente una niñera para ella, ya que aún era muy pequeña. Así fue como la señora Lidia llegó a su vida. Ella era una mujer mayor, atenta y amorosa, quien se encontraba muy sola ya que sus hijos y sus nietos jamás la visitaban. Por eso, pronto desarrolló un lazo con Judith, y pronto se convirtió en una abuela para ella, jugando juntas, tejiendole suéteres y preparando galletas.

Si, la consentía, pero también, al verla tan sola, le enseñó cómo ser una niña independiente y como valerse por sí misma. Ella le enseñó a Judith a cocinar y, de hecho, la menor lo hacía realmente bien. Además, hacía sus deberes sola, limpiaba su habitación, se iba a dormir a una hora adecuada, guardaba sus juguetes luego de jugar… En resumen, era una niña que había aprendido a cuidarse sola.

Jeff encontró consuelo con su mejor amigo Nick, quien en aquel momento asistía a la misma primaria que él. Nick era un niño educado, con una buena familia, adinerada y muy amorosa. De inmediato aceptaron al nuevo mejor amigo de su hijo, y así fue como Jeff comenzó a ir a la casa de Nick todas las tardes a jugar y a hacer los deberes. Muchas veces también se quedaría a comer, lo cual por supuesto, implicaba que se quedaría a dormir (Porque no había forma en que los padres de Nick dejarían que Jeff regresara soloa su casa tan tarde en la noche). A sus 16 años, era un joven alegre y animado, quizás incluso un poco hiperactivo e infantil, siempre con mucha energía y una gran sonrisa para todos.

Pero Kurt… Kurt había estado solo. Luego de la muerte de su madre, se retiró del mundo. Ya no hablaría con nadie, ni siquiera con su gemelo Jeff. Contrario a sus hermanos, Kurt perdió su camino. No tuvo a nadie que lo guiará. Y así comenzó a tomar decisiones equivocadas…

En primer instancia, a pesar de ser muy inteligente, Kurt tenía muy malas calificaciones. Principalmente por su falta de interés, jamás hacía sus deberes, no estudiaba para los exámenes… Y quizás esto sea algo normal en los niños de 8 años… La diferencia, es que Kurt no tuvo ninguna persona que lo animara, que se asegurara de que hiciera su tarea o que lo obligara a dejar de ver la televisión y ponerse a estudiar.

Por otro lado, Kurt estaba aburrido. Con Jeff siempre en casa de Nick, y Judith pegada a las faldas de la señora Lidia, Kurt no sabía qué hacer durante el día. Y casi siempre, su aburrimiento desencadenaba en… problemas. No era un mal niño, simplemente uno con mucha imaginación, pero nadie con quien jugar... Como aquella vez que decidió redecorar su habitación, y comenzó pintando las paredes… y todos los muebles, la cama, la tv, su ropa y básicamente todo lo demás en el cuarto.

O cuando jugó a ser un buzo en el océano, utilizando la tina llena de agua… Si, quizás había inundado un poco el baño, pero solo era agua… ¿Cuál era el problema?

Su actitud se volvía aún peor cuando su padre llegaba a regañarlo. Es decir, el pequeño Kurt no lo veía en todo el día, y cuando lo hacía lo único que su padre hacía era gritar. Quizás si le hubiera preguntado a su hijo por que se comportaba de aquella forma, habría entendido que Kurt estaba solo y triste, y que inconscientemente, trataba de llamar la atención de alguien, quien fuera…

Pero Burt llegaba cansado, y sólo gritaba y castigaba a su hijo. Y en lugar de corregirlo, solo lograba que Kurt guardara rencor en su contra. Finalmente, luego de unos años, Burt dejó de tratar de entenderse con su hijo. Es decir, sus otros hijos habían sido tan buenos y habían sabido comprender las circunstancias, siendo excelentes niños… Pero Kurt no, había sido egoísta e incomprensivo, y sólo provocaba problemas…

A sus dieciséis años, cualquiera te diría que Kurt estaba irremediablemente estropeado. Fumaba, bebía en exceso, se juntaba con malas compañías, era rebelde, no seguía órdenes, salía a fiestas, tenía malas calificaciones, se metía en problemas en la escuela… La verdad es que él estaba simplemente solo. Abandonado. Ignorado…

Jeff había tratado de acercarse a su hermano, pero finalmente se rindió, y decidió dejarlo a su suerte. Cuando sus hermanos mayores se mudaron, dejó de compartir habitación con su gemelo para mudarse al viejo cuarto de Carson, dejando a Kurt sólo en el sótano.

Judith… bueno, ella quería mucho a su hermano, y no le gustaba cuando su padre le gritaba, o cuando su hermano lo ignoraba. A su corta edad, sentía mucha lástima por Kurt, y no entendía como nadie parecía notar lo triste que era su hermano… Pero ella era sólo una niña, y no podía hacer una gran diferencia. Sin embargo, ella era quizás la única que se llevaba bien con Kurt.

Luego, llegaron Finn y Carol,y las cosas cambiaron… Su padre comenzó a pasar más tiempo en casa, y comenzó a conectarse más con sus hijos… Excepto con Kurt, quien sentía tanto rencor hacia su padre que no lo dejaría entrar en su vida.

Finn era un buen niño, y al principio habían sido amigos, pero luego Finn lo había traicionado, demasiado preocupado por su reputación entre los populares como para seguir hablando con el "raro" de la escuela… Y con ese apodo no solo se referían a que Kurt era distante y solitario… sino también a que era gay.

Jeff también era gay, pero el asistía a SSHA (Summit School of High Art), una escuela especializada en arte, con gran diversidad y políticas de tolerancia cero ante la intimidación. Nick se había inscrito esa secundaria, pero era extremadamente cara. Sus padres, por otro lado, hablaron con el director (un viejo amigo del padre de Nick) y lo convencieron de darle una beca, ya que Jeff era muy talentoso y tenía una hermosa voz, para que no se tuviera que separar de su mejor amigo. Por lo tanto, Finn no tenía problemas en hablar y ser amigo de Jeff, ya que nadie en McKinley lo conocía. Quizás si Jeff hubiera sabido como Finn discriminaba a su hermano por ser homosexual, la relación entre ellos habría sido mucho peor. Pero el hijo de Carol no era tonto, y no le había contado a nadie de ese pequeño detalle. Y Kurt… bueno, él nunca hablaba con nadie.

¿Y Carole? Ella lo entendía. Entendía la tristeza y soledad de Kurt. Se sentía tan triste por el niño, sobre todo luego de que Burt le contara su historia. Ella de inmediato entendió la mala conducta de Kurt, y trataba de conectarse con el niño a toda costa. Muchas veces trató de hacer que su esposo se reconciliara con su hijo, pero Burt decía que era un caso perdido. Según él, Kurt era la oveja negra de la familia, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo... después de todo, su hijo ya tenía 16 años, ya era demasiado tarde.

Para ella era difícil llevarse bien con Kurt, ya que era un chico solitario y serio… Pero habría momentos, cuando Carole le daría una galleta extra sin que nadie lo supiera, o cuando lo cubriría por alguna travesura o problema que había causado… Y Kurt le daría la más pequeña, pero verdadera sonrisa, y sus hermosos ojos brillarían un poco. Y en ese momento, Carol sabía que todo el esfuerzo valía la pena.

* * *

Finn Hudson se encontraba sentado en su habitación, frente a su laptop, observando atentamente la página frente a él.

A decir verdad, el adolescente se sentía un poco aburrido en su nuevo hogar. Puck llevaba ya 2 meses en la prisión juvenil, y extrañaba a su mejor amigo, aquel con el cual podía jugar videojuegos, jugar al football y hablar de niñas. Claro, Judith era una niña completamente adorable y, de hecho, le gustaba jugar con ella al príncipe y a la princesa encerrada en la torre, pero no era lo mismo que estar con Puckerman.

Jeff también era bastante cool, pero odiaba el football, y al único videojuego que jugaba era al Just Dance con su novio Nick.

Y por supuesto, estaba Burt. Claro que podía hablar de football todo el día con su padrastro, pero simplemente no era lo mismo que su mejor amigo. Además, a pesar de que Burt era genial, no podía entrenar con Finn debido a su corazón… Había sufrido un infarto hace poco, y no podía realizar ningún esfuerzo.

Por eso, cuando abrió su ordenador esa tarde, y se enteró en las noticias, no pudo evitar sonreir. Al parecer, la Academia Dalton de Westerville había sufrido un gran incendio y los alumnos estaban siendo inscriptos en distintas escuelas de Ohio. El director estaba buscando la ayuda y solidaridad de las familias cercanas, que pudieran hospedar a los alumnos durante ese año.

La academia se encontraba en un campus enorme, llamado Westerville. Y aunque la localidad más cercana a éste era Ohio, la mayoría de sus estudiantes provenían de ciudades más lejanas… Por eso Dalton había instalado los dormitorios, hace tantos años, frente a la clara asistencia de niños de distintos lugares. He ahí el problema. Ohio era la opción más segura, ya que se encontraba sólo a media hora del campus, y los alumnos podrían fácilmente inscribirse en cualquiera de las escuelas. Pero sólo había una escuela con dormitorios es Ohio, y no era ni la mitad de grande que Dalton. Por esto, mientras que encontrar una nueva escuela era la parte fácil, los alumnos también necesitaban un lugar dónde hospedarse.

De inmediato la mente de Finn comenzó a pensar en la idea. Dalton era una escuela solo para hombres, y tal vez, si sus padres aceptaban hospedar a otro niño, finalmente tendría a alguien para jugar videojuegos y hablar de football.

Además, tener a otro adolescente viviendo con ellos podría ser genial. Él no tenía nada en contra de los gays (No importa lo que Kurt dijera), pero sería divertido tener a otro chico hetero en casa. Alguien que entendiera y que hablara de mujeres con él. Y de senos. La palabra prohibida en la casa.

No tardo ni 5 segundos en imprimir la información, y bajó corriendo las escaleras con entusiasmo, buscando a sus padres.

"¡Mamá! ¡Burt!" Gritó al tiempo que descendía.

"¡En la cocina!" Le respondió su madre. Al entrar, encontró a su madre preparando la cena y a su padrastro sentado en la mesa con el periódico, quien a juzgar por su mono aún firmemente sobre sus hombros, acababa de llegar del taller.

"No creerán lo que acabo de ver en internet" Dijo Finn entonces. Conocía a sus padres, y sabía lo compasivos y solidarios que eran. Por lo mismo, sabía que la única forma de conseguir que estuvieran de acuerdo con la idea de hospedar a un estudiante de Dalton, era logrando que sintieran lástima por los niños de la escuela "Sucedió un terrible incendio en la Academia Dalton" Dijo entonces, fingiendo angustia.

"¡Oh no, eso es terrible!" Dijo de inmediato Carol, volteando y prestandole toda su atención a su hijo.

"¿Hubo algún herido?" Preguntó de inmediato Burt, preocupado.

"Por suerte no lo hubo" Respondió el adolescente "Pero la escuela quedó totalmente destruida…" Dijo tristemente. Quién diría que las clases de actuación con su novia Rachel valdrían la pena después de todo "Ahora hay muchos alumnos que no tienen lugar dónde estudiar ni dónde dormir, y están pidiendo a las familias de los alrededores colaboración para hospedarlos…" Informó.

"¿Por qué no simplemente van a casa?" Preguntó Burt entonces.

"Porque no todos los niños de allí viven en Ohio… la mayoría de ellos vienen de otras ciudades. Ohio queda solo a media hora, es una de las ciudades más cercanas al campus" Explicó Finn. Podría no ser muy listo, pero sabía que debía informarse bien antes de hablar con sus padres, por lo cual hizo su investigación.

"Oh Burt, es terrible… tantos niños sin un lugar dónde vivir, sin un hogar… Deberíamos ayudar, ¿No lo crees?" Dijo Carole, y Finn casi salta de alegría ante su sugerencia.

"Me encantaría solo decir que sí, pero no puedo… Estamos hablando de traer un extraño a vivir con nosotros…" Opinó Burt.

"Por favor, estamos hablando de niños que asisten a la Academia Dalton, estos chicos son muy educados y respetuosos, son casi caballeros…" Los defendió Carole, su corazón de madre no podía soportar la idea de no ayudar a estos niños "Vamos Burt, son niños de entre 13 y 18 años… esos niños podrían haber sido nuestros hijos… de ser así, ¿No te gustaría que alguien los hubiera ayudado?" Dijo ella entonces. El corazón de Burt se ablandó un poco ante lo último.

"Supongo que tienes razón en eso" Respondió su esposo, asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza. Finn sabía que la decisión estaba casi tomada "Pero, ¿Dónde hospedaríamos a otro niño?" Dijo el hombre mayor.

"Puede quedarse en mi habitación, yo no tendría problema" Dijo Finn de inmediato.

"Tu habitación no es lo suficientemente grande cariño" Dijo Carole, finalmente volteandose y revolviendo nuevamente la olla con comida "Si vamos a hospedar a otro niño, necesitamos espacio para otra cama, espacio para su ropa, sus pertenencias, quizás incluso otro escritorio…"

Su madre tenía un punto. Su casa era grande. De hecho, tenía 4 habitaciones, pero solo la de sus padres era lo suficientemente grande. Las demás tenían un buen tamaño, pero sin dudas no eran para dos personas. Finalmente, Finn suspiró, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

"Bueno… Cuando Jeff se mudó a la habitación de Carson, dejó su vieja cama en el sótano" Dijo él. Y era verdad. Por supuesto la habitación de Carson ya tenía una cama en ella, al igual que la de Chris, que era ahora el cuarto de Finn "Y es lo suficientemente grande para dos personas… Es decir, antes Kurt y Jeff compartían ese espacio, ¿Verdad?" Preguntó.

Los ojos de Carole se iluminaron ante la idea, y sabía que ya la había convencido. Entonces ambos se voltearon a ver a Burt.

El hombre no parecía del todo convencido, pero entonces observó los rostros esperanzados de su esposa y su hijastro y suspiró, rendido.

"Muy bien, hagámoslo" Decidió, antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

Carole chilló contenta, ya emocionada con la idea. Corrió a su esposo y lo abrazo por la espalda, demasiado alegre como para preocuparse por las manchas de aceite en el mono de su esposo, que sin dudas mancharían su ropa. Burt sonrió al sentir sus brazos, sintiendo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Y Finn no podría estar más en éxtasis. Lo único que lamentaba era que el pobre chico tendría que compartir habitación con Kurt, su odioso hermanastro.

* * *

"¿Quería verme director Dawson?" Preguntó Blaine, al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente al escritorio.

"¡Blaine Anderson! El líder de los Warblers… ¿Como has estado? Bueno, además de lo obvio" Dijo amablemente el hombre. Se veía cansado, pero aún así mantenía firmemente su amable sonrisa.

"Bastante bien, tuve unas buenas vacaciones, pero estaba emocionado de estar de regreso. Dalton es mi familia… Aún no puedo creer que ya no estudiaré aquí… " Dijo él en respuesta, sin olvidar sus impecables modales, a pesar de sentirse cansado, triste y malhumorado. Habían sido 2 días horribles desde el incendio.

"Lo sé, yo tampoco puedo creerlo… Pero estas cosas suceden, y hay que seguir adelante. Todos extrañaremos Dalton, pero estoy seguro de que encontrarás un nuevo lugar al cual llamar hogar… Y hablando de eso, tengo buenas noticias para tí" Dijo él, sacando unos papeles dentro de una carpeta y entregandoselo a Blaine, quien los tomó un poco desconcertado. Al abrirlos, vio que era información sobre una familia de Ohio… Los Hummel-Hudson

"Encontramos una familia que se ha ofrecido a hospedarte. Los Hummel-Hudson, son una bella familia conformada por Burt Hummel, Carole Hudson y sus cuatro hijos, Finn, Jeff, Kurt y Judith. Finn tiene 17, y Judith tiene 10, pero Burt y Jeff de hecho tienen la misma edad que tú, 16 años. Además, estoy enterado que 2 de ellos son parte del Glee Club, y la pequeña asiste a clases de teatro.. creo que podrás llevarte muy bien con ellos, tienen mucho en común" Mencionó entusiasta el director.

"Oh, eso suena muy bien" Dijo, entusiasmado ante la idea de finalmente dormir en una cama de verdad.

"Si está bien contigo, te enviaremos de inmediato. Tendrías una semana de prueba, para ver si te acomodas bien y si estás cómodo con la familia".

En ese momento, Blaine se encontraba sonriendo ampliamente ante las buenas noticias "Claro que si director" Dijo sin dudar "¿Cuando me mudaría?" Preguntó de inmediato.

"Mañana mismo" Dijo el director, contagiado del entusiasmo de uno de sus alumnos favoritos.

Con renovada energía, se colocó de pie "Muchas gracias director Dawson, iré a contarle las noticias a los demás" Dijo alegremente, y luego de despedirse, salio casi saltando de la oficina.

Al fin, parecía que el año empezaba a mejorar.

* * *

No hubo mucho sobre Kurt en este capítulo, pero lo habrá en el siguiente. Espero lo hayan disfrutado!


	2. Capitulo 2

"La cena está deliciosa Carole" Dijo mi hermano Jeff, sonriendo hacia mi madrastra.

"Es cierto cariño, te luciste" La felicito entonces mi padre. Yo casi no pude evitar rodar mis ojos. No era como si Carole hubiera preparado un platillo gourmet después de todo… Pero en esta familia, a todos les gustaba exagerar cada pequeña cosa que hacían…

Excepto cada vez que yo hacía algo. Entonces sólo era algo tonto o sin sentido.

Observe al plato frente a mi, sin siquiera intentar darle un mordisco. Estaba irritado, y aunque moría de hambre, trataba de demostrar un punto: no a todos les gustaba la comida de Carole.

"Kurt, cariño…" Ante la mención de mi nombre, la mitad de la mesa suspiró irritada. Casi sonrio ante la idea de que mi propia familia no podía soportar ni siquiera la idea de que Carole hablara conmigo "No has probado ni un bocado, ¿No te gusto la cena?"

Estaba a punto de decirle que no a mi madrastra, pero entonces vi su suave sonrisa, dirigida hacia mi. Ella era una de las pocas personas que me sonreían en lo absoluto. Entonces vi sus ojos, y vi cuán cansada lucia. Por supuesto, había regresado de un dia completo en el hospital, donde trabaja como enfermera, y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la cocina a preparar la cena. Sentí un nudo en el estómago ante aquel pensamiento, y de inmediato supe que no sería capaz de insultar su comida.

"Estoy seguro de que está deliciosa Carole" Respondí rápidamente, en voz baja. No podía mirarla a los ojos, era tan incómodo ver esa mirada de amor hacia mi. Normalmente la gente sólo me mira con odio o lastima "Pero no tengo hambre" Finalice.

"¿Así que ahora eres anoréxico?" Preguntó burlonamente Finn.

"¡Finn Hudson!" Lo regaño de inmediato su madre.

No respondí. Sencillamente no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo. Simplemente mire a mi hermanastro, con una ceja levemente levantada, y con el rostro serio, pero sin llegar a una expresión de enojo. De inmediato pude ver como Finn se puso incómodo, al jamás haber obtenido una respuesta a su tonta pregunta, y finalmente desviando la mirada hacia cualquier lugar que no fuera mi rostro. Era satisfactorio ver su incomodidad, por lo cual mi mirada jamás se despegó de él.

"Chicos, ¿Podemos tener una cena tranquila por una vez?" Preguntó mi padre, sonando terriblemente cansado. No es que me importara.

"Si, de hecho tenemos algo muy importante que contarles y nos gustaría poder discutirlo de manera civilizada" Dijo entonces Carole, observando a Finn. Fue reconfortante ver que alguien más era regañado. Sobre todo cuando esa persona es la que realmente había comenzado el pleito. Aunque realmente no me importaba. No necesitaba que nadie me defendiera. Podía arreglármelas solo, al igual que siempre.

"¡Oh! ¿Vamos a hablar de Blaine?" Preguntó mi hermanastro, y de inmediato fruncí el ceño. ¿Blaine?

"Así es…" Dijo entonces mi padre "Verán, ayer nos enteramos de que la academia Dalton sufrió un grave incendiaron, y los alumnos se quedaron sin un lugar dónde estudiar, o dónde vivir"

"Oh, si, Nick me contó sobre eso, lo vio ayer en las noticias" Dijo entonces Jeff "Parece que al director se le ocurrió pedirle a las familias cercanas que hospeden a los alumnos… Deberíamos considerarlo" Mencionó entonces.

"Bueno, de hecho, es de eso de lo que queríamos hablarles" Respondió nuevamente mi padre.

"Finn tuvo la misma idea ayer, y luego de pensarlo, ¡Nos contactamos con Dalton y nos ofrecimos a hospedar a un alumno!" Dijo Carole emocionada. Yo frunci aún más el ceño, ¿Que? ¿Por qué rayos querrían mis padres hospedar a alguien? A penas si están en casa durante la semana… A penas si les prestan atención a sus propios hijos… De inmediato me pareció una terrible idea.

"¡Que buena idea mamá!" Dijo en cambio Judith, quien había comenzado a llamar a Carole mamá hace casi un año. Cada vez que lo hacía sentía ganas de gritarle que se callara, pero ella era mi hermanita, y jamás lo haría. No a ella.

"¿Entonces lo haremos?" Preguntó Jeff con una gran sonrisa.

"Recibimos la llamada del director esta mañana. Un alumno llamado Blaine Anderson aceptó venir a conocernos y, si se siente cómodo con nosotros, lo hospedaremos durante todo el año. ¿No es emocionante?" Preguntó entonces mi madrastra.

Ante esto mis tres hermano, incluyendo a Finn, comenzaron a hablar entusiasmados al mismo tiempo, mientras mi padre sonreía y hacía un comentario de vez en cuando, y mi madrastra miraba la escena conmovida.

De repente tenía ganas de un cigarro. O algo más… fuerte. Una vez instalada en mi cabeza, no pude quitarme la idea de encima.

"¿Que opinas cariño?" Escuché la voz de Carol, pero al no escuchar la respuesta, levanté la vista y me encontré con que mi madrastra estaba mirándome expectante.

"Creo que es una gilipolles" No dude en responder, aún cuando su sonrisa cayó de inmediato.

"Pues es mejor que te hagas a la idea" Me dijo entonces mi padre "Porque Blaine se quedará en tu habitación"

"¿Que?" Eso me hizo reaccionar de inmediato "¡Yo no lo quiero en mi habitación!" Me queje.

"Es una lastima, porque tendrás de compartirla con Blaine de todas formas" Dijo entonces "No me importa lo que tengas que decir"

"¡Puedes irte a la mierda!" Le dije, levantándome de mi lugar, provocando que de inmediato se pusiera de pie, casi rabioso. Pero yo estaba demasiado furioso, por lo cual comencé a dirigirme hacia la puerta. Pero antes, volteé a ver a mi padre nuevamente, y al ver que Judith estaba de espaldas a mí, gesticulé "Y no me culpen si hacemos demasiado ruido mientras me lo cojo en el sótano" y con eso me fui, disfrutando las miradas de asombro y horror de Carole, Jeff y Finn, quienes habían entendido perfectamente lo que había dicho, y de los gritos indignados de mi padre, exigiendo que regresara. Yo sonreí, satisfecho.

Sabía que me creían capaz.

* * *

Camine sin rumbo durante un tiempo, fumando un cigarrillo detrás del otro. Sin embargo, no parecía ser suficiente, y sabía que nada me quitaría esa sensación de ansiedad que crecía dentro de mi.

Nada, excepto una cosa.

Antes de darme cuenta, me encontraba dirigiéndome a casa de Puckerman. Ni siquiera me sorprendí al ver a Quinn y a Elliot allí, sentados en el viejo y desgastado sofá en el garage de Puck.

"¡Hey, K-Man! ¿Qué haces aquí? Casi nunca logras venir a los ensayos del viernes, siempre dices que tienen una estúpida cena familiar o algo así" Dijo Puck, sin levantarse de su lugar, muy probablemente debido a que Quinn se encontraba sentada en su regazo. Al escuchar a su novio, volteó a verme y sonrió. Su cabello mitad rubio y mitad rosado caían un poco sobre frente.

"Kurt, ¿Qué haces aquí?" Preguntó nuevamente ella, feliz de verme.

"La cena se volvió bastante incomoda" Dije entonces yo "Y realmente necesito drogarme ahora mismo" Confesé, arrojandome en el sofá junto a Elliot.

"Bueno, has llegado al lugar indicado. Tendrás que ponerte al día con nosotros" Me dijo Elliot, ofreciéndome de su propio porro, el cual estaba ya por la mitad. Sin dudarlo lo tome, dándole una larga calada.

"¿Qué sucedió en la cena?" Preguntó Quinn. Ella era mi única amiga, la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por mí, a pesar de ser la chica más ruda fe McKinley.

"Nada importante" Dije yo, sin darle mucha importancia "Sabes que mi familia es experta en hacerme sentir como una mierda"

"Bueno, quizás yo pueda hacerte sentir mejor" Dijo Elliot con voz baja, y de inmediato sentí su mano descendiendo por mi muslo. Jamás podía decirle que no a él. Era tan sexy y caliente como el infierno. Pero él no buscaba una relación. No quería sentimientos involucrados, y eso estaba perfecto conmigo. Yo tampoco buscaba eso. Las relaciones eran tan estúpidas… bastaba con ver el drama de mi hermanastro con su novia Rachel. Básicamente eran el hazme reír de la escuela,ella es una enana insoportable, y Finn es un idiota que la sigue como si fuera su perro faldero… No gracias.

Yo era más del tipo… 'cogida rápida y facil'. Me encanta el sexo, y mucho más cuando es sin compromisos. Es un momento de placer absoluto, en dónde no debo pensar en nada más, dónde puedo perderme en las placenteras sensaciones… ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

Tampoco me era difícil encontrar chicos dispuestos. Yo era atractivo. Y lo sabía. Sabía que la mayoría de personas que me veían de inmediato pensaban que yo era caliente. Mi rostro se mantuvo perfecto con el paso del tiempo, la piel sin ningún grano o imperfección, mis ojos grandes y azules, mis rasgos bien definidos, la mandíbula marcada, la nariz perfecta, la frente ni muy grande ni muy pequeña… En general tenía un rostro muy bello.

Y mi cuerpo, gracias a entrenar en mi cuarto (generalmente lo hacía cada vez que me sentía enojado o frustrado: me gustaba explotarme, sudar, trabajar, empujarme a los límites de mi resistencia física) era la envidia y el anhelo de cualquier adolescente. Ahora, sumemosle mi actitud de 'Me importa todo una mierda' y mi apariencia, casi siempre vistiendo jeans ajustados negros y alguna camiseta (generalmente gris, blanca o negra) lo suficientemente corta para revelar una franja de la tensa piel debajo. Ocasionalmente, utilizaría una chaqueta sencilla encima…

Sí, conseguir un buen polvo era pan comido.

"¡Hey! No aquí chicos, no quiero ser testigo de nada" Dijo de inmediato Puck, arrojándonos su paquete vacío de cigarrillos.

"Tiene razón, mejor comencemos a ensayar" Dijo Quinn, poniéndose de pie y tomando el micrófono. Puck suspiro, obviamente no demasiado contento con el cambio de planes, ya que se veía muy cómodo con su novia sentada en su regazo, pero aún así se puso de pie y se sentó en la batería.

"¿Listo para rocanrolear, niño problemas?" Me dijo burlonamente Elliot, con su típica sonrisa encantadora y guiñandome un ojo en su camino a su bajo.

Me apresura a terminar el cigarro, antes de tirarlo al piso y recoger mi guitarra.

Nadie sabía que estaba en una banda… joder, de hecho, dudo que nadie de mi familia sepa que toco la guitarra. Es sólo algo que descubrí por mi cuenta.

Un día, mientras volvía a casa de la escuela, vi este anuncio colgando de un poste de luz que hablaba sobre un concurso, y cuyos ganadores recibirían una guitarra de regalo y lecciones gratis. La consigna era simple: para participar, debías componer una canción y enviarla por correo.

No le di mucha importancia en el momento, pero por alguna razón me lleve el volante conmigo. Lo próximo que sé, es que me encuentro escribiendo esta canción. En realidad no fue difícil, por primera vez en años abrí mis emociones y las volqué sobre un papel. En el hablaba sobre… bueno, básicamente todo.

La música fue la parte difícil. Para alguien que no sabe nada hacerla de escritura musical, plasmar la melodía que se formó en mi cabeza fue difícil, pero finalmente, y con la ayuda de varias aplicaciones de música, logre construir algo muy parecido a lo que había imaginado.

No fue la mejor canción del mundo. Fue un trabajo en bruto, amateur, con fallas y errores. Pero era justamente lo que Ryan Power, el director del concurso, músico y guitarrista famoso y muy rico, estaba buscando. Dicho en sus palabras, 'Verdaderos talentos, que necesitarán ayuda para desenvolverse en lo que son buenos'

Yo realmente no me consideraba tan bueno… Pero no iba a rechazar una hermosa guitarra eléctrica gratis. Termine lleno a las clases, y resultó que, en realidad, era muy bueno. 'Un prodigio' dijo entonces Ryan, asombrado.

Así fue como en menos de 4 años me encontraba tocando casi como un profesional. Entonces, un día conocí a Quinn debajo de las gradas, y de inmediato me agradó. Hablando sobre cualquier cosa, un día que decidimos irnos de pinta, casualmente mencioné que tocaba la guitarra. Una hermosa Fender 72 telecaster clásica negra, por cierto. Cortesía de Ryan, cuando me gradué de sus clases. Me dijo que había sido su primer guitarra, con la cual había comenzado su carrera y quería que yo la tuviera, ya que yo le recordaba mucho a él mismo en sus inicios.

Como sea, cuando le mencioné a Quinn que podía tocar, ella parecía estar en las nubes. Me dijo que tenía una banda y necesitaban un guitarrista. Allí fue cuando conocí a Puck y Elliot, mis únicos amigos. Ahora, ya hacía casi 5 meses desde que tomábamos juntos.

Rápidamente ajuste la correa de mi guitarra sobre los hombros (Mi primera guitarra, la que gane en el concurso permanecía en el garaje de Puck, mientras que mi telecaster estaba segura en su estuche, escondida debajo de mi cama).

Puck contó con sus baquetas, y pronto todos nos sincronizamos y comenzamos a tocar. En realidad, éramos muy buenos. Teníamos talento. Pero no era más que un pasatiempos, un hobbie con el cual la pasábamos bien. Al menos lo era para la mayoría de nosotros. Quinn, por otro lado, estaba segura que la banda tendría éxito en el futuro.

Cerré los ojos y me perdí en la música. Este era, muy probablemente, el único momento en mi vida en el cual era verdaderamente feliz.

* * *

Eran las 11 am del sábado y me encontraba llegando a casa. Luego de haber practicado por horas, decidimos que sería una buena idea tomar unos tragos y fumar.

Para las 4 de la madrugada era demasiado obvio que no estaba en condiciones de volver a casa. No podía ver, mi visión demasiado nublada, no entendía la mayor parte de las cosas que me decían, apenas si recordaba dónde estaba… lo único con recuerdo con claridad es la polla de Elliot en mi culo… es un buen recuerdo, a pesar de que ahora apenas puedo caminar sin sentir dolor. Elly debe haber sido un poco demasiado duro… Pero eso estaba bien, no era como si yo mereciera ser tratado con suavidad o afecto.

Después de todo, no valgo nada.

Finalmente ambos nos desmayamos en el sofá, aun desnudos. Por suerte Quinn y Puck se habían ido a la habitación del último, y la madre de Puck no estaba en casa esa noche. De hecho, Noah no sabe dónde está… pero eso no parece molestarle.

Al despertar esta mañana me vestí, vomite un poco (de acuerdo, bastante) y me dirigí a casa.

Vaya error.

"¡¿Me puedes explicar dónde diablos estabas?!" Fue lo primero que escuche en el momento en que la puerta principal se cerró detrás de mí.

"Diablos, ¿Tienes que gritar?" Me queje yo, mi cabeza estaba matándome "No es como si en verdad te importara" Dije entonces, comenzando a caminar hacia la escalera.

"¡Vuelve aquí ahora mismo! ¡Puede que no nos llevemos bien ahora mismo, pero aún eres mi hijo, y por supuesto que me preocupo si no apareces en toda la noche y no respondes a mis llamadas!" Dijo él, y pude ver que se encontraba muy enojado…

Bien.

"Actúas como si fuera la primera vez que duermo fuera de casa" mencioné casualmente, arrojándome al sofá, ya que mi padre no quería que bajara al sótano. Al parecer íbamos a tener una de esas charlas donde él finge preocuparse por mi. Aunque la verdadera razón, es que simplemente le gusta tener una excusa para gritarme. Siempre ha sido así, desde que tengo memoria.

"Y me preocupo por ti cada vez que lo haces… ¿Por qué no puedes entender?" Dijo frustrado, quitándose la gorra de béisbol y pasando sus manos por su calva. Yo puse los ojos en blanco ante su dramatismo.

"Bien, no lo haré de nuevo" Ambos sabíamos que era mentira "¿Ya puedo ir a mi habitación?" Pregunté, aunque ya me encontraba nuevamente de pie y caminando hacia el sótano.

"¡No aún! Vuelve aquí jovencito" Dijo el. Casi reí ante el 'Jovencito' pero pude aguantarlo, poniendo los ojos en blanco en su lugar y volviendo al sofá.

"Primero que nada, estas castigado durante una semana. No podrás salir a ningún lado, e iras directo de casa a la escuela y de la escuela a casa, ¿Entendido?" Preguntó él en tono autoritario. Nuevamente, ambos sabíamos que no iba cumplir con su 'castigo' de todas formas, y probablemente me escaparía de cass esa misma noche, pero aún así asentí.

"Por supuesto querido padre, eso suena muy razonable" Respondí, mirándolo seriamente, aunque era más que lógico que estaba burlándome de la situación. Él decidió ignorar mi claro tono irónico.

"Bien. Ahora, vamos a hablar de Blaine y de ese comentario tuyo de anoche... " Comenzó él.

"¿Realmente hay algo de qué hablar? Sabes que lo haré si es lo quiero" Me encogí de hombros, no era gran cosa.

"¡No, por supuesto que no lo harás! Dejarás tranquilo a este chico, compartidas tu habitación con él y por sobre todas las cosas te comportarás a su alrededor! Porque de lo contrario te lo juro, Kurt, que una semana no parecerán nada en comparación al castigo que voy a darte" dijo el tratando de parecer amenazante. Tal vez, si Burt fuera un padre violento, habría tenido su efecto. Pero sabía que mi padre jamás me golpearía (Seré honesto, me ha dado alguna bofetada un par de veces, solo cuando la cago en grande, pero jamás me daría una golpiza ni nada como eso) por lo cual apenas si podía tomar en serio sus 'amenazas'.

"Mhm" Respondí simplemente, ya me había aburrido de la conversación. Ni siquiera tenía la energía para hacer un comentario sarcástico. Sólo quería bajar a dormir.

...De hecho, ¿Por qué sigo aquí?

Mi padre continuó hablando algo sobre Blaine y sobre darle la bienvenida, ordenar la habitación, algo sobre desocupar la vieja cama de Jeff que se encontraba cubierta de mis cosas… Pero deje de escuchar y me levanté en medio de su discurso.

"Tengo sueño, iré a dormir un rato" Dije dirigiéndome finalmente al sótano. Ésta vez, no me detendría.

"Kurt… ¡Kurt! ¡Más te vale que recuerdes lo que dije! ¡Blaine estará aquí para la hora de la cena y será mejor que-"

Cerré la puerta de un portazo. Baje las escaleras y me arroje en mi cama, aun en mis jeans negros y mi camiseta gris oscura, que dejaba una línea de piel visible (Siempre había que mostrar un poco, sólo lo suficiente para llamar la atención deseada) y mis botas de combate negras. Estaba dormido antes de que mi cabeza tocara mi almohada.

* * *

La casa de los Hummel-Hudson se veía en realidad bastante grande. Más que el promedio, eso es seguro. Pero tenía sentido, me dije a mi mismo, dado que eran una familia numerosa. Pensé que eran sólo 6, pero luego, al leer los informes, me di cuenta que en realidad eran una familia de 8, pero los hijos mayores ya no vivían en la casa.

Respire profundo antes de tocar la puerta, con mi maleta en mano. De verdad esperaba llevarme bien con ellos y sentirme cómodo en su hogar. Después de todo, estaría viviendo un año con ellos… quizás inclusive más, si decidían volver a hospedarme durante mi último año.

Ni 2 minutos más tarde, una mujer está abriendo la puerta, con una sonrisa cálida en su rostro, muy distinta a la sonrisa formal (fría y totalmente falsa) que usan mis padres cuando tienen invitados.

"Hola, tu debes ser Blaine, ¿Verdad?" Dijo ella, dándome un breve abrazo. Yo me sorprendí un poco, pero se le devolví en cuanto salí de mi sorpresa inicial.

"Si, usted debe ser la señora Hudson" Dije entonces, una vez que nos separamos "Es un placer conocerla".

"Igualmente cariño, pero por favor, llámame Carole… Oh, ¿Dónde están mis modales? Por favor, pasa" dijo ella apresuradamente, haciéndose a un lado. Yo le sonreí e hice lo indicado, con un pequeño gracias.

De inmediato note que la casa no solo era bastante grande, sino también muy hermosa y acogedora. Una vez que ingrese un poco más, noté a un hombre bajando por las escaleras.

"Hola hijo, tu debes ser Blaine. Bienvenido a nuestra casa" Dijo él calidamente. Yo sonreí a cambio, la situación era un poco incomoda para mi, pero supuse que era normal, y que tardaría un tiempo en acostumbrarme.

"Gracias, señor Hummel"

"Por favor chico, llámame Burt, va a ser un poco cansador si me llamas señor Hummel cada vez" Dijo él con una sonrisa.

"Por supuesto, señor… digo, Burt" Respondí, sonriendo un poco. Ellos me caían bien.

"Escuchamos lo que sucedió con la Academia, es realmente terrible" Dijo entonces Carole.

"Si lo fue… es muy triste. Dalton fue mi hogar durante años. Realmente odio que tendré que dejar a mis amigos. Se suponía que terminariamos la secundaria juntos" Mencioné yo. Aún no había superado lo sucedido, pero era normal, sólo habían pasado un par de días.

"Sabemos lo duro que debe haber sido" Dijo entonces Burt "Y sabemos que te resultará un poco difícil adaptarte al principio. Pero queremos que sepas que esta no es sólo una casa dónde estarás durmiendo. Este es tu hogar ahora Blaine"

"Si, y si quieres reunirte aquí con tus amigos, invitarlos a pasar la noche … inclusive si quieres permanecer encerrado todo el día en tu habitación sin que nadie te moleste, puedes hacerlo. Queremos que te sientas como en casa" Finalizó Carole.

"Wow, yo… gracias" Dije sinceramente, sorprendido y agradecido por sus palabras. Era uno de mis miedos, sentirme como un extraño en esta casa en la cual debería permanecer un año entero. Pero de inmediato creí en sus palabras, y me sentí mucho mejor "Yo… no sé cómo podré agradecerles" Dije.

"No necesitas hacerlo, jamás te pediremos algo a cambio. Si mi esposo y yo decidimos ofrecernos para hospedarte fue porque es lo correcto. Todo el mundo debe solidarizarse en situaciones como estas."

"Tenemos hijos, 3 de ellos muy cercanos a tu edad. Si algo así les sucediera, me gustaría pensar que alguien haría lo mismo por ellos" dijo Burt.

"Ustedes son realmente generoso" Dije entonces "Y prometo que no abusare de su amabilidad. Haré mi parte en la casa y no causaré problemas"

"Lo sabes Blaine, pero si por alguna razón te metes en problemas, encontraremos la forma de solucionarlo. Desde ahora, eres como uno más de nuestros hijos" Respondió Carole "¡Por cierto, debes estar muriendo de hambre! Burt, ¿Por qué no le enseñas a Blaine su habitación para que pueda dejar sus cosas, y luego todos suben a cenar? Yo llamaré a los demás" Dijo entonces ella apresuradamente, dándome una última sonrisa antes de entrar nuevamente en la cocina.

Estaba listo para seguir a Burt, pero note que el hombre no se había movido. Fruncí el ceño, y note que parecía incluso nervioso.

"Mira Blaine, antes de llevarte a tu cuarto, hay algo que debes saber…" Se quedó un momento en silencio, y mis nervios crecieron aún más.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo mal?" No pude evitar preguntar.

"No, no realmente… Mira, la casa tiene muchas habitaciones, pero son muy pequeñas, y están todas ocupadas. Así que tendrás que compartir habitación con mi hijo Kurt. El cuarto está en el sótano, y es lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, por lo que deberían estar cómodos" Explicó él. Yo frunci el ceño, ¿Eso era todo? Por su reacción, creí que iba a decirme algo realmente malo… pero si se trataba sólo de tener que compartir la habitación, entonces estaba bien.

"Oh, bueno, eso está bien. Realmente no me molesta" Respondí, encogiendome un poco de hombros "En mis primeros años en Dalton también tuve que compartir habitación, así que estoy acostumbrado. No creo que sea un problema" Respondí fácilmente, sonriendo una vez más.

"Es sólo que… verás, mi hijo, Kurt, él puede ser un poco… bueno…" Burt se quedó en silencio, al parecer buscando una palabra que encajara con la descripción de su hijo "...Rebelde. Y también un tanto malhumorado" Dijo finalmente, sin parecer convencido de sus propias palabras.

Finalmente suspiro, casi como si se rindiera en la búsqueda de palabras, y me miró con pura sinceridad "Mira chico, sólo quiero que sepas que nadie tiene derecho a hacerte sentir mal. Y si Kurt llega a hacer o decir algo que te haga sentir incómodo, lo que sea, quiero que vengas y me lo digas, ¿Está bien?"

Ok, ahora me encontraba un poco nervioso. ¿En serio era este Kurt tan malo?

"S-si, claro…" Dije, de repente un poco inseguro.

"Hablo en serio hijo, Kurt hace algo, lo que sea, y tu vienes a decírmelo"

Trague saliva, mucho más nervioso que antes "¿Es… Es tan malo?" Pregunte en voz baja.

Burt volvió a suspirar, nuevamente en una pérdida de palabras "Él sólo… como dije, es un poco rebelde. Le gusta presionar a los demás, es sarcástico, no tiene respeto por nadie, le gusta meterse en problemas…"

Asentí, sin saber qué decir. De seguro no podía ser tan malo… Era sólo un adolescente rebelde. Si, eso. Nada más. Finalmente, Burt sonrió un poco y comenzó a guiarme hacia el sótano.

* * *

Lo primero que note al bajar fue que la habitación se encontraba vacía, y el ruido de la ducha que provenía del baño. Debo admitir que de inmediato me sentí aliviado. Yo no era el tipo de persona que juzgaba a los demás, mucho menos sin conocerlos… Pero Burt no había hecho formado mejor imagen de su hijo en mi mente.

El hombre mayor, que entró detrás de mí, parecía más bien aliviado, y fue en ese momento, al ver cuánto más tranquilo se veía Burt al saber que su hijo no estaba en la habitación, que comencé a preguntarme que tan malo era Kurt realmente.

Desviando la mirada, noté por primera vez la habitación. Era de buen tamaño, perfecto para 2 personas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color gris oscuro, y el suelo era de madera marrón oscura. De un lado de la habitación había una cama de tamaño un poco más grande que una individual, pero sin llegar a ser matrimonial, pegada a la pared. La otra cama, del mismo tamaño, se encontraba en el otro extremo, pegada a la pared opuesta. Además, había un escritorio, una televisión y un gran armario de pared. Habían además dos pequeñas ventanas, por las cuales entraba bastante luz.

"Esa es la cama de Kurt, tú puedes usar la otra" Me dijo, señalando la cama que se encontraba más alejada de la escalera, junto a la pared que dividía la habitación del baño "Era la vieja cama de Jeff, mi otro hijo, pero él se mudó arriba"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté curiosamente, acercándose a mi cama designada, la cual no tenía sábanas ni fundas, sólo un plano colchón, y colocando mi maleta encima de esta.

"Bueno… digamos que Kurt y Jeff no se estaban llevando muy bien en aquel momento. Y mis hijos mayores acababan de mudarse a la universidad, por lo cual teníamos 2 habitaciones sin uso" Explicó el hombre.

Yo sólo asentí, sin saber qué decir. Por suerte, fue Burt quien volvió a hablar "Vamos, la cena ya debe estar servida. Carole preparó un banquete especial para darte la bienvenida" Dijo el, poniendo los ojos en blanco con cariño.

"Eso es muy amable de su parte" Dije entonces, con una cálida sensación dentro de mi "Y de hecho, estoy bastante hambriento" mencioné con una sonrisa, dirigiéndome escaleras arriba. Estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta cuando escuche como la puerta del baño se abría, y los pasos de alguien entrando en la habitación: Kurt.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Dijo entonces. No podía verlo, ya que me encontraba escaleras arriba, con la manija de la puerta en la mano, y la habitación se hacía visible sólo a mitad de las escaleras.

"Le estaba mostrando a Blaine su habitación, acaba de llegar, por cierto" Mencionó casualmente Burt.

"Que bien, ahora fuck off" Dijo el adolescente. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Si yo le hablara así a mi padre, creo que me asesinaría.

"La cena está lista, te quiero arriba en 5 minutos" Dijo Burt entonces, ignorando el comentario anterior y comenzando a subir las escaleras. Fue entonces cuando noté que seguía allí de pie, con el picaporte en mi mano, por lo que finalmente salí de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras Burt ayudaba a Carol en la cocina, y yo me encontraba sentado en la mesa, los demás comenzaron a llegar.

Primero fue un adolescente alto y bastante grande, quien bajó casi corriendo las escaleras, entusiasmado por comer. Detrás de ellos, un adolescente de cabello rubio descendía hablando animadamente con una hermosa niña. Supuse que la niña era Judith, pero no sabía quién era Jeff y quien Finn. Sólo sabía que ninguno de ellos era Kurt, ya que él se encontraba en el sótano, y los otros dos acababan de bajar del primer piso.

"¡Oh, hola! Tu debes ser Blaine… Soy Finn Hudson" Me dijo el adolescente más grande, con una entusiasmada sonrisa.

"Hola, si, ese soy yo" Respondí, estrechando la mano que me ofrecía.

"Es genial amigo, ¿Sabes? Yo soy la razón por la cual estás aquí. Convencí a mis padres de que deberíamos hospedar a algún chico de Dalton" Dijo entonces, muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Oh… Bueno, gracias. Eso fue de mucha ayuda…" Dije entonces, un poco inseguro sobre qué decir.

"Ya Finn, deja de incomodarlo" Dijo entonces el adolescente rubio junto a él, rodando sus ojos. Entonces volvió su vista hacia mi "Soy Jeff, por cierto, y ella es Judith, nuestra pequeña hermana" Mencionó con una sonrisa amigable en su rostro. Yo le respondí de igual forma, mirándolos a ambos.

"Es un placer conocerlos" Dije yo. Entonces noté la tiara de princesas en la cabeza de Judith, y no pude evitar sonreírle suavemente "Me gusta mucho tu tiara" Le dije. Ella de inmediato me sonrió, y sus ojos se abrieron con emoción.

"¿En serio? ¡Gracias! ¡Es la misma que utiliza Rapunzel! ¿Alguna vez has visto enredados?" Preguntó emocionada.

"¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Acaso alguien no la a visto?" Pregunté yo, como si fuera obvio "Es mi película de Disney favorita"

"¡También la mía!" Respondió, colocando sus dos manos en la mesa, sus sonrisa cada vez más grande "Pero Finn nunca la ha visto, dice que las películas de Disney son para niños" Dijo entonces, un poco menos entusiasmada.

Desvíe mi vista hacia el mencionado y de repente note que se veía incómodo con la situación. O más bien, con la conversación.

"No es cierto, sólo dije que yo prefiero ver el football antes que alguna película infantil…" Dijo de inmediato Finn "Hey, Blaine, ¿Te gusta el foot-" pero fue interrumpido por la voz de su hermana menor.

"¡Eso es prácticamente lo mismo!" Se quejó la niña "Y Jeff la vio una vez, pero ahora ya nunca quiere verla. Siempre está viendo películas sobre explosiones y cosas asi… ¡Y ni siquiera me deja verlas con el!"

"Corrección" Intervino de inmediato el rubio, aunque parecía divertido con las acusaciones, no como su hermano "La vi tres veces, prácticamente podría recitar todos los diálogos si quisiera" Dijo él "Y además, tu no puedes ver películas de acción… papá me mataría si lo supiera, sabes que te prohibió ver esas cosas luego de que viste esa película sobre una guerra y no pudiste dormir en 2 días... así que deberías quejarte con él" Finalizó, sacándole la lengua a la pequeña. Ella respondió de igual forma, antes de reírse con diversión. Ella era simplemente adorable.

"¡No era una película sobre guerra, era sobre amor!" Se quejó ella.

"Si, un romance entre una campesina y un soldado Judith" Respondió el rubio, negando con la cabeza.

"No es lo mismo…" Se defendió "Además, no es que no podía dormir, es sólo que me despertaba con algunas pesadillas" Dijo, explicandome la diferencia "Pero cada vez que tenía miedo, bajé a la recámara de Kurt y él me abrazaba hasta que me quedaba dormida" Mencionó casualmente "Y él sí ve enredados conmigo… ¡Él ve cualquier película que yo quiera, sin importar cuantas veces la hayamos visto!" Finalizó, sacándole la lengua a sus otros dos hermanos.

De inmediato pude ver como Finn y Jeff se tensaban ante el nombre de su hermano. Yo fruncí ligeramente el ceño. Según lo que había escuchado, Kurt era un chico malo, rebelde, problemático… No encajaba con el adolescente que Judith estaba describiendo, el que la abraza por las noches cuando tenía pesadillas y ve todas las películas que ella quería y nadie más está dispuesto a ver.

"Eso suena bien…" Dije entonces, ante el repentino silencio en la mesa. La niña más pequeña me sonrió suavemente. De repente, parecía mucho más grande.

"Él es genial. Es muy bueno conmigo. Siempre que nuestros padres se van, él cuida de mi. Hacemos todo juntos, vemos películas, leemos libros… ¡Incluso juega conmigo al té! Y se que le aburre mucho, y siempre protesta cuando es mi turno de elegir a qué jugaremos y decido que es la hora del té, pero de igual forma lo hace…" Me explico suavemente.

Estaba sorprendido por decir lo menos. Quizás… quizás Kurt no era tan malo. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué sus padres decían lo contrario?

"No te dejes engañar Blaine" Dijo entonces Finn, atrayendo mi atención "Kurt es malo… causa problemas, se mete con todo el mundo, es grosero y siempre está involucrado en peleas… harías bien en alejarte de él" Me aconsejó seriamente, luciendo incluso un poco enojado.

"¡Eso no es cierto!" Lo defendió Judith, enojada.

"Lo siento hermanita, pero sabes que lo es. ¿No es así Jeff?" Le preguntó.

El rubio, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido en silencio, simplemente se encogió de hombros, observando el plato vacío frente a él.

"No es… Es sólo…" Jeff suspiro, frustrado, pasándose la mano por el cabello y agitándolo un poco "Kurt sólo… No la ha pasado muy bien y… ha sido duro para él…" Trato de decir.

"Ambos pasaron por lo mismo, Jeff, y no te veo drogandote, fumando o saltando clases como él" Dijo entonces Jeff.

"De veras no entiendo por qué lo odias tanto" Dijo entonces Judith, sonando molesta.

"Porque Kurt es malo. Simple como eso. Pueden poner todas las excusas que quieran, pero la realidad es que nadie lo quiere. Ni siquiera Burt lo hace. ¿Y por qué? Vaya, no lo sé, quizás sea porque siempre está discutiendo con él, porque tiene bajas calificaciones, porque se mete en alguna pelea mínimo una vez a la semana, porque se escapa a fiestas, porque regresa ebrio y hasta drogado, o quizás sea simplemente porque es conocido en la escuela, para todos, como un prostit-"

"Termina esa palabra frente a mi hermana, Hudson, y saldrás de esta sala cojeando y con un ojo negro" Dijo una voz, y todos levantamos la vista para ver a Kurt, parado frente a la mesa.

Y vaya… Kurt era… asombroso. Su rostro estaba serio, sus rasgos bien definidos, sus ojos infinitamente azules. Su cabello aún estaba un poco húmedo y algo revuelto, pero estaba fuera de su frente, levantado hacia un lado. Llevaba una camiseta blanca simple, que se aferraba a su pecho bien definido, y mostraba una línea de piel blanca y tensa justo encima de su cadera, y dejado de su ombligo. Además vestía unos pantalones deportivos negros, que se aferraban de forma exquisita a sus muslos, su cadera y (si bien estaba frente a mi y no podía comprobarlo) abrazaban su culo perfectamente.

Lo primero que pensé de Kurt no fue que era un chico malo, o un rebelde, o el prostituto local de la escuela… tampoco que era caliente, o sexy (aunque definitivamente lo era)

No, lo primero que pensé al verlo… fue que era increíblemente hermoso.

* * *

Mucho sobre Kurt en este capítulo. Más sobre Kurt y Blaine en el siguiente ;)


End file.
